Diary of Rae Whitman, Adventure Extraordinaire: Darkness Falls
by RaesofBaNaNaColoredSunshine
Summary: See inside for the Summary and A/N Rated T for swearing and mention of character death ; ;


A/N: So I got the idea for this... thing after reading _Diary of a Mad Gamer Chick_ by Zoop, y'all can find her on FFnet, and I have to say it was one of the funniest damn fanfictions I've read in a while. Anyways after many, many months of tossing it around in my head I've decided to write one of my own.

And yes this is a r̶a̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶s̶h̶a̶m̶l̶e̶s̶s̶ ̶I̶ ̶m̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶add̶ author insert... Yeah, yeah burn the witch, whatever...

That being said these were my own thoughts/feelings during my time playing.

I don't own _World of Warcraft_ or any canon characters/places/NPCs that may or may not be mentioned, if I did I would sleep nekkid in piles of money and not be bothered with my 9 to 5.

However I do own my Level 90-whatever Worgen Druid Yitora... so yeah...  
P.S. if y'all wanna hang you can find me on Draenor on the Whisperwind realm.

SPOILERS FOR WARLORDS OF DRAENOR below:::

 _Greetings, savior of my people!_

 _If you are hearing this message, it means that I am no more - but Karabor is safe.  
I owe you an explanation. The naaru that we draenei revere are creatures of pure light. But if their death is near, they lose their essence, collapsing into creatures of shadow. When we draenei first arrived on this world, the naaru accompanied us. But they could not stop our vessel from crashing._

 _The "Dark Star" that appeared in the skies above Draenor that terrible night was no celestial body. It was a fallen naaru, ejected from our vessel in moments of panic and terror.  
Her name was K'ara.  
What was once a creature of faith and beauty became a dark and hungering God, a living font of darkness. We owed K'ara a great debt. Without the naaru's aid, my people would never have escaped our homeworld of Argus._

 _To see K'ara's transformation into shadow was a heavy burden to bear. When the naaru returned to us... I did what I had to do._

 _Remember, life is the light, and the light is life itself. They may be exchanged, but nothing is ever lost._

Karabor is safe. The Dark Star, which turned out to be a Naaru (did anyone else know about this?) was... I don't know... Purified? There were losses of course. There always are. But at the end of the day the Draenei won and the Iron Horde was sent packing. I'm glad. I'm, honestly, happy that I'm writing this right now. I'm not dead.

I'm at Karabor right now, sitting in the Coliseum of Light. It's so beautiful here, so... quiet, tranquil. It's hard to believe that only a few hours ago the Iron Horde swept through here like a plague... That the city was burning and that bodies littered the streets. I remember wanting to ask Velen if he would tell me of his people's home world, Argus. If Karabor looks like this what did the cities of Argus look like? We never seemed to have any time though, and I remember thinking, _Later. Later. We'll have time later. Once this is over._ It's over now...

Yrel sent me the Prophet's Arcanum... In the mail no less... She told me that it contained The Prophet's final memories. Velen's final memories? Yrel is The Prophet now but she... She isn't _Velen_... To me _Velen_ will always be The Prophet. And it's not that I don't respect Yrel! I do, I do she's just...

I'm shaking. I'm still shaking. Some Draenei Battle Priest is looking at me like he wants to say something and I'm just so... angry. And sad and frustrated. I remember going through Outlands, getting to Shattrath and seeing K'ara as the freaking Quartermaster or... something!

I'm a Hero for fuck's sake! I command a goddamned garrison in the name of the Alliance! I've fought pissed off elementals and the Scourge and I've brushed shoulders with Azeroth's leaders! I FOUGHT THAT DUCHEBAG RAGNAROS WITH MALFURION STORMRAGE, HUMAL RUNETOTEM AND _CENARIUS_ AS MOTHERFUCKING BACK UP! IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FIRELANDS NO FUCKING LESS!

I HELPED SAVE GO-FUCKING-'EL OF THE EARTHEN RING WITH HIS WIFE AND I CAN DO THAT! I SAVED HIM! SAVED THEM... But Velen... I couldn't save Velen... I know he's alive in my timeline... But I don't know him there, I knew him here. In this timeline and I'm a Hero damn it all and I couldn't save him...

I remember his words. I remember every meeting, every word we shared. God I sound like some love-sick teenager. __

Suppose those are wise words to live by... I have a life here. It's not the one I imagined for myself, that I ever expected for myself, but it's mine and I'll be damned if I don't try to make the most of it.

But when I was... When I was home, on Earth, when I was just Rae Whitman, a girl who adored her little sister, who loved to go to the drive-in movie theater during the summer, who wrote crap fanfiction and hung around on the internet, a girl that liked to play World of Warcraft with her family, Hell I didn't even level caped my first character before I got here! Now I'm living the life of my little 90-whatever Worgen Druid. It was so much easier and to think that this is my life now...

I had to write this. Before I forget. Because even though this is an alternate universe/back-in-time thing doesn't mean that _this_ Velen should ever be forgotten.


End file.
